Revealing The Past
by Emily Carol
Summary: *Complete* After a year of living with his father Jess comes back into Rory Gilmore's life and she's estatic. Then she finds out somethings about his past. R/J
1. Chapter 1

Revealing the Past  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 1  
  
***  
  
Summary: After a year of living with his father Jess comes back into Rory Gilmore's life and she's ecstatic. Then she finds out about his 4-year-old son that had landed him in Stars Hollow in the first place.  
  
Disclaimer: Now let me check here, no I don't own Gilmore Girls. Didn't think so, did you?  
  
Rating: PG right now  
  
Author's Note: I should really stop starting new ones, but I keep getting ideas.  
  
***  
  
19-year-old Rory Gilmore sat in Luke's Diner. Yale had just let out and she was happy to be home for the summer. She sipped her coffee and looked over paper. Her mother Lorelai sat next to her drinking coffee and, unknowingly, glaring at Nicole.  
  
The bell above the door to the diner rang and Luke looked up from his place at the counter to see who it was. Praying to God that it wasn't Taylor telling him to paint the diner again. It had been done a couple years ago but Taylor wouldn't leave it alone.  
  
Luke dropped the coffee cup in his hand holding Nicole's coffee and the coffee splattered all over his jeans. Nicole looked at Luke and shook her head and then went back to her newspaper.  
  
Luke looked at the figure standing in the door. A figure with dark black hair with a scowl that you could never forget. The figure was wearing a Metallica shirt and carrying a large green bag. "Hi Uncle Luke," the figure said.  
  
At the sound of that voice Rory was stunned. No, that wasn't Jess. It couldn't be Jess. Jess was in California with his dad.  
  
For the past year Rory had been pining for Jess. She'd told him she wouldn't but she couldn't help it. She HAD loved him but she ended it all.  
  
"Jess," Rory heard Luke say softly. "Jess!" He said louder. "You're back!"  
  
"Looks like it." The voice said again.  
  
Rory finally had the courage to turn around. It was Jess. Looking the same as ever. She stood up and Jess looked at her. His face fell. He knew she was mad at him for leaving. All of a sudden Rory ran up to Jess and hugged him. "Jess, you're back." She whispered so no one else could hear her.  
  
"I'm back," Jess said into her ear kissing her cheek.  
  
Rory started to cry, "I never thought you'd come back. Oh Jess, I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too," Jess said tenderly. Jess put his arm around her shoulder and they walked out of the diner to the gazebo leaving behind a stunned diner.  
  
"Jess," Rory said. "I missed you so much."  
  
"So did I," Jess said. "I did a lot of thinking in California and I have decided what I want to do with my life."  
  
"What?" Rory asked wondering if Jess had decided to go back to high school.  
  
Jess went from his standing position in the gazebo to his knee. "Rory Gilmore," Jess said. "You are the girl of my dreams." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box. "Rory, will you marry me?"  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: I know it's a little short for a first chapter but I hope you enjoyed! R&R. 


	2. Chapter 2

Revealing the Past  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 2  
  
***  
  
Summary: After a year of living with his father Jess comes back into Rory Gilmore's life and she's ecstatic. Then she finds out about his 4-year-old son that had landed him in Stars Hollow in the first place.  
  
Disclaimer: Now let me check here, no I don't own Gilmore Girls. Didn't think so, did you?  
  
Rating: PG right now  
  
Author's Note: I should really stop starting new ones, but I keep getting ideas.  
  
***  
  
Rory stammered, "J-Jess, I don't know. I mean how would we support ourselves, you don't even have a high school diploma."  
  
"Last summer when I thought of asking you to marry me I knew that you'd say that," Jess said reaching for something in his back pocket where a book normally was. "Here." He handed it to her.  
  
Rory rolled open the sheet of paper. It was a diploma from Venice Beach High School. "Oh Jess," Rory said. "I can't believe you did it, you graduated."  
  
"Yeah," Jess said. "Guess I did."  
  
Rory hugged Jess as hard as she could. "Yes," She whispered. "Yes."  
  
Jess pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.  
  
***  
  
Lorelai looked out of the window of Luke's Diner. 'Now there's a reunion.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Pretty crazy huh?" Luke asked walking over to refill Lorelai's coffee. "Jess coming back I mean."  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai said. "I just hope he doesn't screw up this time."  
  
"Yeah well now I've got to deal with him," Luke said. "I told him no high school diploma, no living with me and now he's back and will want a place to live."  
  
"Maybe he's changed," Lorelai said.  
  
"Maybe," Luke said walking back to the counter.  
  
Just then Jess and Rory entered the diner. Jess walked up to Luke at the counter. "Here," he said putting the diploma down on the counter.  
  
"Jess," Luke said looking at the paper. "This is a diploma, from high school. A real, authentic diploma."  
  
"Looks like it," Jess said.  
  
"And," Rory said. "We have a bit of an announcement to make."  
  
Lorelai walked over at these words, "What?" she asked.  
  
"We're getting married," Rory said smiling at her mother.  
  
Lorelai shrieked and pulled Rory into a hug.  
  
***  
  
A/N- Sorry it's so short, but I hope you enjoyed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Revealing the Past  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 3  
  
***  
  
Summary: After a year of living with his father Jess comes back into Rory Gilmore's life and she's ecstatic. Then she finds out about his 4-year-old son that had landed him in Stars Hollow in the first place.  
  
Disclaimer: Now let me check here, no I don't own Gilmore Girls. Didn't think so, did you?  
  
Rating: PG right now  
  
Author's Note: Thanks reviewers!  
  
***  
  
A week after the proposal and Rory and Jess had already jumped head first into wedding plans. They wanted to have the wedding next summer and would move into an apartment near Yale so Rory could continue her studies for the two years she would have left.  
  
Sitting in Luke's Rory sipped on her coffee and flipped through her bridal magazine. Lorelai sat next to her Oohing and Ahhing at the different dresses and pointing out the ones she thought Rory should wear, all of the low cut and flashy ones basically.  
  
The bell rang above the door as an unfamiliar women walked in holding the hand of a young boy. She walked up to the counter and said to Luke, "Is Jess Mariano around?"  
  
"He'll be back in a minute," He said. "You can sit down at a table to wait if you like."  
  
"Fine," she said coldly sitting down at the table next to Rory and Lorelai.  
  
"Hi," Lorelai said turning around. "You're not from around here are you?"  
  
"I'm looking for someone," she said.  
  
"Really?" Lorelai said. Then she asked, even though she knew the answer, "Who?"  
  
"Jess Mariano," the woman said.  
  
"What do you want with Jess?" Lorelai pestered her.  
  
"I don't see why it's any of your business," the woman said.  
  
"Well you see it is," Lorelai said. "This is my daughter, Rory Gilmore, and I'm Lorelai Gilmore. But back to my daughter, her name will soon be Rory Mariano. Her and Jess are engaged." Rory blushed.  
  
"Really?" The woman said standing up. "Well I wouldn't expect that ring to be on your finger much longer."  
  
Rory started to ask why when Jess walked into the diner. One look at the woman talking to Rory and Lorelai and the young boy next to her and he sprinted out. Rory saw him and ran after him.  
  
"Jess!" She yelled. He stopped at the gazebo. "Why'd you just run out of there? What's going on?"  
  
"That woman," Jess said.  
  
"What about her?" Rory asked. "And who is she? She told me that I shouldn't expect the ring to be on my finger much longer, what did she mean? Jess, what did she mean?"  
  
"Her name is Jessica," Jess said.  
  
"What did she mean?" Rory asked.  
  
"She probably thinks I still love her," Jess said. "Or that I'll feel an obligation to because of. . ." Jess trailed off.  
  
"Because of what Jess?" Rory asked concerned.  
  
"Rory, sit down," Jess said sitting down himself. Rory sat down next to him.  
  
"What's wrong Jess?" She asked.  
  
"That little boy next to Jessica," Jess said. "He's my son."  
  
"What?" Rory said. "Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"Because he's the reason I'm here," Jess said. "Luke doesn't even know about him. My mom just said I was too much for her and then said that when I get here to Stars Hollow that I should just say that and nothing about Jamie."  
  
"Jamie?" Rory said. "Is that his name?"  
  
"Yeah," Jess said. "He's four I believe."  
  
"I can't believe you never told me Jess," Rory said. "I don't know what to say, I just need to think this over." And with that Rory took the ring off of her finger and dropped it into Jess's lap. "Good-bye Jess Mariano, I hope you're a good father to him."  
  
"Rory!" Jess yelled. "Rory! I didn't say I wanted to marry her! Rory!"  
  
But she just kept walking away.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! R&R. 


	4. Chapter 4

Revealing the Past  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 4  
  
***  
  
Summary: After a year of living with his father Jess comes back into Rory Gilmore's life and she's ecstatic. Then she finds out about his 4-year-old son that had landed him in Stars Hollow in the first place.  
  
Disclaimer: Now let me check here, no I don't own Gilmore Girls. Didn't think so, did you?  
  
Rating: PG right now  
  
Author's Note: Thanks reviewers!  
  
Also, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I had the idea in my head and was all ready to write when my Internet broke down and so I didn't feel like writing anymore of my fan fics until it was up again so I just took a break until now since my daddy (yes, I'm 13, almost 14 and I still refer to my dad as Daddy) just got it fixed last night.  
  
***  
  
Rory drove. In fact she'd been driving since she'd left Jess in the gazebo and that was hours ago. Rory looked at her car clock. It was midnight. She'd been driving for twelve hours. She didn't know where to go. She thought she could go to Lane's first but then she remembered that Lane and the band were on tour and right now were somewhere between New York and Chicago.  
  
Then she thought of going to Paris's home in Hartford. But then she remembered that Paris was at a conference in New York for the week about her cancer research.  
  
Rory even considered going to her grandparents' house. But even if she'd wanted too they were at Martha's Vineyard for the rest of the summer (freeing Rory and Lorelai from Friday night dinners for awhile, which made Lorelai extremely happy).  
  
Rory sighed and noticed a sign at the side of the road. Welcome to Ohio. Had she really gone that far? Rory decided she should probably start heading home. She could be there by eight if she turned around right now (she'd spent a few hours driving around Hartford thinking of places to go).  
  
Rory made a quick U-turn and headed back to Stars Hollow.  
  
***  
  
Jess sat in the gazebo. He hadn't moved for the last twelve hours. He didn't know what but he couldn't force himself to get up. Rory had broken it off. She had broken off their engagement.  
  
Jessica had come out earlier but Jess just yelled at her to go back to New York and leave him alone. She did.  
  
Jess looked over at Luke's. Luke was standing in the window looking at him, feeling sorry for him. Jess started to turn away when he noticed a boy standing next to Luke on a chair so to see over the curtain.  
  
It was Jamie.  
  
***  
  
Luke hadn't known what to do. A few hours after Jessica had turned up she'd come back after a very bad confrontation with Jess. She told Luke she couldn't stay, that she needed to leave. She said she couldn't keep the boy and quickly explained that Jamie was Jess's son. She gave her son a kiss goodbye and walked out the door.  
  
Jamie stayed behind. Luke couldn't do anything about it. The girl couldn't keep him and Jess was the father, so Jamie stayed. Stayed with Luke even at midnight when they watched Jess from the diner window.  
  
***  
  
Lorelai couldn't believe Luke. He'd kept that bitch's child. How could he? Not when he knew Rory was mad about not ever knowing about him.  
  
Lorelai looked at the clock. Midnight. Rory had been missing for twelve hours. She hadn't called or anything. Lorelai curled up on the couch and tried to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Rory drove carefully. She had just left Pennsylvania and it was just 4 o'clock in the morning. She would be back soon. She just knew it.  
  
***  
  
Lorelai woke with a start. Her heart was pounding and she was sweating. Something was wrong. She looked at the clock. 4:07. Rory had been gone for 16 hours with no call.  
  
Lorelai sat there for a long time.  
  
Then the phone rang. 4:30.  
  
"Hello?" Lorelai answered the phone.  
  
"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore?" a man's voice said.  
  
"Yes?" Lorelai said, highly disappointed it wasn't Rory.  
  
"This is Cornwell Hospital in Orange County New York," the man said. "Your daughter Rory is here in critical condition."  
  
"What happened?" Lorelai said. Oh God, what if she died. Oh God!  
  
"She was hit by a drunk driver at 4:07 this morning."  
  
Lorelai fainted with the phone in her hand.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Hey! I hope you guys all enjoyed! There is actually an Orange County in New York and I'm pretty sure that one of the hospitals in Cornwell (I did a little research). Anyway, R&R please! 


	5. Chapter 5

Revealing the Past  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 5  
  
***  
  
Summary: After a year of living with his father Jess comes back into Rory Gilmore's life and she's ecstatic. Then she finds out about his 4-year-old son that had landed him in Stars Hollow in the first place.  
  
Disclaimer: Now let me check here, no I don't own Gilmore Girls. Didn't think so, did you?  
  
Rating: PG right now  
  
Author's Note: Thanks reviewers!  
  
Yesitsme- A.) Are you the same Yesitsme that I keep reading the stories of? Just wondering. And B.) Yeah, I know things like that do happen, I had it happen in another one of my stories, I love coincidences like that.  
  
Also, I play around with different POVs (Points Of View) in this chapter. Tell me if you like it or not.  
  
***  
  
Luke picked up the phone. He was going to call Lorelai to see if she knew anything about Rory. He hadn't heard from her in awhile. But before Luke pressed the talk button the phone rang. Luke picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Luke," A crying Lorelai said on the other side. "Luke, she's hurt. Rory's hurt." She began sobbing harder.  
  
"Lorelai," Luke said. "Lorelai, what happened?"  
  
"She was hit by a drunk driver," Lorelai said. "Luke, I've got to go up to the hospital. Can you take me? I don't want to drive on my own."  
  
"Yeah," Luke said. "I'll be right over."  
  
"Bring Jess and Jamie," Lorelai said.  
  
"I will," Luke said.  
  
***  
  
Rory stirred and opened her eyes. Everything was white. Rory turned her head a bit. Or not. A man with dark hair sat next to her bed. Rory's eyes adjusted better and she noticed it was Jess.  
  
"Rory," he breathed.  
  
"Get out," she said softly. "I don't want to see you."  
  
"Rory," Jess said. "I couldn't tell you. I'm so sorry."  
  
"What prevented you from telling me?" Rory said. "Was a masked man going to come out and kill you if you told me?"  
  
Jess looked at her. "Rory," he said.  
  
"Just get out," she said louder. "Out!"  
  
Jess stood up and walked to the door of Rory's room. He turned back to look at her and Rory noticed tears in his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Lorelai's POV:  
  
I saw him walk out of her room. He was crying. I rushed up to him. I wanted to know what happened. Was my little girl dead? My beautiful little girl dead? Was it possible?  
  
"She told me to get out," Jess said dazed. "She doesn't love me."  
  
I saw him walk over to the chair. He sat there. "God dammit!" he yelled. "Why was I so stupid? Why didn't I tell her? Why'd I have to keep him a secret?"  
  
I don't know what came over me but I walked over to Jess and sat in the chair next to him and I put my arm around him.  
  
***  
  
Luke's POV:  
  
When I returned from taking Jamie to the bathroom I saw Jess yelling. He was mad that he didn't tell Rory about Jamie. I quickly pulled Jamie away so he didn't hear what his father had to say about him.  
  
***  
  
Jess's POV:  
  
I was stupid. I should have told her about Jamie. I love her. And she loved me. But that's a loved. A past tense. She doesn't love me anymore.  
  
*** Rory's POV:  
  
Why did I have to react like that? I didn't even let him get a word in. But he deserves it, he never told me about Jamie.  
  
***  
  
Jamie escaped his great-uncle's grip. He walked into the room that the man that his mother had called his father had just came out of. A girl lay on the bed.  
  
***  
  
Jamie's POV  
  
She was a very pretty girl. With dark brown hair lying around her head. When she turned I saw very bright blue eyes. "You're Jamie aren't you?" she asked me. I nodded, terrified. My mommy had just left me here with my daddy who I never knew because he was forced to leave when I was born and now I was in the hospital far away from my new home meeting this pretty girl. "How old are you?" she asked me. I put up four fingers, scared to talk. She smiled at me and nodded. "Is Jess your father?" she asked me. I thought about it. Yes, Jess, that was the name Mommy had told me. I nodded again.  
  
"Did you know him before this?" she asked.  
  
"No," I said, finally speaking.  
  
"What does your mommy think about him?" she asked.  
  
"Every time she talked about him she'd start yelling and then I'd hide," I told her. "I was scared of getting hurt."  
  
I saw tears in Rory's eyes. Like she was sad for me. But what reason would she have to be sad for me? No one had ever been sad for me.  
  
***  
  
Rory's POV:  
  
It was so sad. Jamie never knew his father until now. Even at his age I knew my dad a little. Then I don't know what came over me, and then I said it.  
  
***  
  
Jess walked into Rory's hospital room, ready to talk to her again. Then he heard her talking to someone. Jamie. Then he heard her say, loud at clear.  
  
***  
  
Jess's POV:  
  
"Would you mind if I become your new mommy?" Rory said to Jamie. I was shocked. Was she saying what I thought she was saying? Was she accepting my proposal again? Was she putting it back on.  
  
Then I heard Jamie utter a quiet, "Yes."  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this! R&R and please tell me if you like the different POVs. 


	6. Chapter 6

Revealing the Past  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 6  
  
***  
  
Summary: After a year of living with his father Jess comes back into Rory Gilmore's life and she's ecstatic. Then she finds out about his 4-year-old son that had landed him in Stars Hollow in the first place.  
  
Disclaimer: Now let me check here, no I don't own Gilmore Girls. Didn't think so, did you?  
  
Rating: PG right now  
  
Author's Note: Thanks reviewers!  
  
Princesscatie21/Anyone Else Who Was Confused- HI CATIE! Anyway... if anyone was confused like Catie, at the end Rory asked Jamie if he would mind if she was his new mommy and he said yes. First of all that WAS a typo, sorry, but it sort of did fit in because sometimes younger kids can't really understand that they should answer no if they don't mind. So Jamie really did want Rory to be his new mom.  
  
***  
  
Jess's POV:  
  
I walked into the room as soon as I heard Jamie say 'yes' knowing that he meant he wanted Rory as him new mom. I leaned down over the hospital bed and kissed Rory on the forehead.  
  
***  
  
Jamie's POV:  
  
"You heard everything didn't you?" I heard Rory say to my daddy as I walked out of the room.  
  
***  
  
Rory's POV:  
  
"Yes," Jess said to me. "I did."  
  
"I meant every word," I told him. I had. I'd never really completely stopped loving him, only part of me had, and that part was my brain, my heart hadn't ever stopped loving him.  
  
Jess smiled and leaned down to kiss my cheek. I would have kissed him back if I hadn't been attached to so many machines.  
  
***  
  
Lorelai's POV:  
  
Jamie walked over to me. "You're Rory's mommy aren't you?" he asked me. I nodded. He climbed up on my lap. "You're going to be my new Grammy."  
  
I started to laugh and then the words hit me. They were getting back together.  
  
***  
  
Luke's POV:  
  
I saw my beautiful Lorelai rush back into Rory's room. Wait. Did I just call her my beautiful Lorelai? I must be delirious.  
  
***  
  
Lorelai's POV:  
  
I walked into the room to see Jess holding Rory's hand and talking to her. I heard him say, "You've been unconscious for about 12 hours, and we were so worried. All of us."  
  
Then I interrupted. "Jamie just called me his new Grammy," I said. "Are you guys getting back together?"  
  
Rory and Jess looked at each other and nodded.  
  
I squealed and ran over to give them both a hug.  
  
***  
  
A few days later Rory was released from the hospital. Luke and Jamie had gone home the day before because Luke didn't like the diner being closed so long so it was just Rory, Jess, and Lorelai in the rental car that Rory would be using for the time being.  
  
After they dropped Jess at the diner Rory asked Lorelai the question that had been on her mind these last couple of days. "You don't hate him anymore do you?"  
  
"Who?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Jess."  
  
"No," Lorelai said. "I don't hate him anymore."  
  
"Why not?" Rory asked.  
  
"Because I sat with him for the twelve hours you were out and then for the time after you yelled at him to get out. I saw him cry and I saw him hurt. He loves you Rory and he makes you happy. I could never get in the way of that. Never."  
  
Even though Lorelai was driving Rory reached over and gave her a hug.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this! I'm hoping I can keep this going a little while longer since I seem to be ending a lot of my stories lately. But I hope you all enjoyed the little part with Luke's POV. I'm going to be putting a little bit more Java Junkie in the next chapter probably, or a chapter coming up at least. R&R! 


	7. Chapter 7

Revealing the Past  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 7  
  
***  
  
Summary: After a year of living with his father Jess comes back into Rory Gilmore's life and she's ecstatic. Then she finds out about his 4-year-old son that had landed him in Stars Hollow in the first place.  
  
Disclaimer: Now let me check here, no I don't own Gilmore Girls. Didn't think so, did you?  
  
Rating: PG right now  
  
Author's Note: Thanks reviewers!  
  
I'm sort of nearing the end of this story, but I hope I can keep it going for at least 3 more chapters after this one.  
  
***  
  
Lorelai walked into Luke's Diner. She sat down at the counter. "Hey Lukey!" she said to Luke. Luke poured her coffee.  
  
"Wow!" Lorelai said amazed. "I didn't even have to ask, let alone beg and plead. This isn't poisoned is it?"  
  
Luke laughed to himself, "No Lorelai," Luke said. "It isn't."  
  
Lorelai shrugged and took a sip of the coffee and then pretended to be knock unconscious, gagging, and she fell over on her side and croaked, "Luke, you poisoned me."  
  
She sat up giggling and Luke just had to ask.  
  
"Must I need remind you to act your age Lorelai," Taylor said from behind them.  
  
"Sorry Taylor," Lorelai said. "I need to remember to act 36, not 6."  
  
Taylor shook his head and left the diner towards the Soda Shoppe with Luke yelling at him, "Turn down the damn music while you're at it!"  
  
Lorelai laughed knowing Taylor and Luke's argument over Taylor playing the music too loud. Taylor insisted to play what was similar to elevator music over at the Soda Shoppe and it annoyed Luke to death.  
  
***  
  
Luke's POV:  
  
I looked at Lorelai laughing at me telling Taylor to turn down the music. She laughed pretty.  
  
Oh why did she have such an affect over me? Everyone had told me for years that I should go out with her but I never listened.  
  
Oh what the hell...  
  
***  
  
Lorelai's POV:  
  
I can't believe those words just came out of his mouth.  
  
***  
  
"Would you like to go out to dinner sometime Lorelai," Luke said.  
  
Lorelai stammered. "What?"  
  
"Out to dinner," Luke said. "You know, like a date."  
  
Lorelai looked at him in disbelief. "Did you break up with Nicole or something?"  
  
Luke felt his face turn hot, he hadn't. "Um," Luke said. "Not really."  
  
"So you're cheating on her?" Lorelai said.  
  
"Well I'll break up with her when I see her next but right now she's up at their offices in New York so how about it?" Luke said. "This Saturday?"  
  
Lorelai pondered over the idea for a while.  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai told him. "That sounds good."  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: And coming next... Lorelai and Luke's date! Heehee! I love Java Junkie stuff! Anyway, R&R! 


	8. Chapter 8

Revealing the Past  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 8  
  
***  
  
Summary: After a year of living with his father Jess comes back into Rory Gilmore's life and she's ecstatic. Then she finds out about his 4-year-old son that had landed him in Stars Hollow in the first place.  
  
Disclaimer: Now let me check here, no I don't own Gilmore Girls. Didn't think so, did you?  
  
Rating: PG right now  
  
Author's Note: Thanks reviewers!  
  
Okay, I'm planning to have two more chapters after this, the only problem is that I've got one of the chapters planned, but it happens to be the LAST chapter. Oh well, lets see where this takes me.  
  
***  
  
Luke's POV:  
  
It's Saturday and I'm a little nervous now. Okay, a little is an understatement; I'm freaked out because I keep going through these scenarios that could happen. A lot of them end with Nicole killing me when she finds out.  
  
***  
  
Luke pulled up to Lorelai's house at exactly 7:00 when he'd told her he'd pick her up. She looked dazzling in the dark blue dress she had on. Looking at her Luke's breath went short. He'd never had these feelings since Rachel, but then again, why had Rachel broken up with him? Because of Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai got in the car and they drove off.  
  
***  
  
They went to a little café called Timpano's. They settled at a small table. Luke looked around smiling. He'd seen this place weeks before and thought of taking Nicole but it felt better being here with Lorelai. Much better.  
  
Luke's gaze fell on a woman sitting a few tables away.  
  
At the same time her gaze fell upon him.  
  
"Luke?" she asked.  
  
"Nicole," Luke said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Nicole said looking at Lorelai.  
  
"I could ask you the same question," Luke said looking at the man sitting across from her.  
  
"Oh Luke," Nicole said. "I didn't know how to tell you but this is my old boyfriend Mike. He came to visit me, Luke, I don't think I can see you anymore."  
  
"Well," Luke said. "I was sorta going to tell you the same thing next time I saw you."  
  
"I'm sorry Luke," Nicole said. "But I guess it's an agreement."  
  
"Yeah," Luke said. The waiter brought Nicole and Mike their bill then and Nicole told Luke goodbye as they walked out of the cafe.  
  
"That went well," Lorelai said.  
  
"Yeah," Luke said.  
  
"Now let's see what kind of coffee I can get here," Lorelai said settling down to read the menu. She peeked over the top and noticed Luke staring at her and Lorelai smiled at him.  
  
***  
  
Lorelai's POV:  
  
I think I'm in love.  
  
Wait, did I just say that?"  
  
***  
  
Luke's POV:  
  
I'm in love.  
  
Yes, I just said that.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed my Java Junkie ness, I need some inspiration for Chapter 9 so please Please PLEASE Review! (I'd say R&R but you sorta already read, so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!) 


	9. Chapter 9

Revealing the Past  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 9  
  
***  
  
Summary: After a year of living with his father Jess comes back into Rory Gilmore's life and she's ecstatic. Then she finds out about his 4-year-old son that had landed him in Stars Hollow in the first place.  
  
Disclaimer: Now let me check here, no I don't own Gilmore Girls. Didn't think so, did you?  
  
Rating: PG right now  
  
Author's Note: Thanks reviewers!  
  
This is going to be EXTREAMLY short so please don't yell, I warned you. Anyway, I'm just writing it because I needed one more chapter so this is just a cute chapter.  
  
***  
  
Jess sat on the couch in the apartment above the diner. Jamie was running around wildly. Why couldn't Jessica have left some toys for the boy? Jeez, he was running around like a madman pretending to be a superhero or something. Jess just lay back and pulled a book from his back pocket and started to read.  
  
***  
  
Jamie's POV:  
  
I'm now approaching the enemy looking harmless. I'm crawling onto his lap. Ahh!  
  
***  
  
Jess pulled Jamie off his lap and twirled him around laughing. Rory peeked her head through the door at that moment. "Hi Rowy!" Jamie yelled.  
  
Rory smiled and thought, 'He's a great father.'  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Okay, next chapter's the last! R&R! 


	10. Chapter 10

Revealing the Past  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 10  
  
***  
  
Summary: After a year of living with his father Jess comes back into Rory Gilmore's life and she's ecstatic. Then she finds out about his 4-year-old son that had landed him in Stars Hollow in the first place.  
  
Disclaimer: Now let me check here, no I don't own Gilmore Girls. Didn't think so, did you?  
  
Rating: PG right now  
  
Author's Note: Thanks reviewers!  
  
First there was writers' block, then there was just plain laziness, then there was band camp, and now I'm finally updating (at midnight none the less).  
  
Sorry it's short.  
  
***  
  
Jess stood waiting. Waiting for the moment that would change his life forever. The moment he would remember for the rest of his life.  
  
Jess looked up the aisle to see Sookie's twin girls being pulling in the pretty wagon down the aisle by Jamie. Sarah and Carla looked so cute in their little dresses, even Jess had to admit that.  
  
Jess fingered the ring in his pocket, knowing he'd have to give it to Jamie when Jamie reached the alter, in a matter of years, with how slow he was going.  
  
Eventually Paris started down the aisle. Rory had picked her for one of her three bridesmaids. Jess only had one groomsman, Luke who was standing right next to him.  
  
Next came Lane. Jess saw her smile at Dave, he knew that they were going to announce their engagement tomorrow before Rory and Jess left for their honeymoon. Rory didn't know, they figured it would be better to surprise her.  
  
And then Rory, with Lorelai carrying her train.  
  
The site of her took his breath away. She was so beautiful.  
  
She wore the bracelet she'd been given when she was younger, the necklace he'd given her for her last birthday, her grandmother's tiara, and she had her toenails painted blue by Lorelai this morning with little rhinestones that spelled out 'I Do'.  
  
So there it was, something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue.  
  
Jess smiled, Rory had gone over this with him for months. In fact, she was having problems with something new and so he knew exactly what to get her for her birthday, with Lorelai's help of course.  
  
Jess looked into Rory's eyes. They were half happy and half sad. Suddenly Jess remembered. He looked at both of Rory's arms. A father held neither on of them. Christopher had been unable to make it and Rory had found out only a month ago. Richard had offered to do it but Rory refused saying that if her own father couldn't walk her down the aisle to be married she would walk alone, except for her mother, who would really be the one giving her away when it all came to it.  
  
Jess followed her eyes until they had to stop and face the priest.  
  
'This is the best day of my life,' they thought simultaneously without either knowing what the other was thinking.  
  
THE END  
  
*** 


End file.
